My venom, Your clarity
by IceFire1212
Summary: IkexMarth lemon/yaoi This is my first yoai story. So please, no criticisms.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_A man with spiky blue hair wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans was walking down the sidewalk, his head hanging down only to look up to see where he was going. His name was Ike_

'_This is fucking ridiculous!' He gritted his teeth. 'How the hell can I keep my life together with my idiot brother always asking for favors to stay at my home and borrow money he never pays back!' The bluenette clenched his hands in a tight fist, his blood boiling_

_Ike forgot to look up and accidentally bumped into someone. "Oof!" The person grunted and fell over on their behind._

_Ike quickly looked up and saw the person he had bumped into was a young man with neat blue hair neatly shaped down by a valuable gold hair band on his head and had on a blue buttoned down shirt and black pants. "Oh…Sorry about that…are you alright?" Ike asked, reaching out his hand to help him up. The young man took his hand and was helped up by Ike's firm grip. "That's alright. My name is Marth." The young man said formally._

"_Ike. My name is Ike." He replied. 'Why did he just tell me his name, and why did I tell him mine?'_

_Marth smiled and waved his hand. "Well, see ya around, Ike." The young male walked past Ike._

_Ike turned his head, his gaze following Marth down the sidewalk. His eyes caught the sight of his flawless walk and firm toned body._

_For now, they both knew that their paths would cross another time, and another place._

_**Chapter 1**_

"Nick, you can't stay here!" Ike yelled. His brother, Nick, was a part of a gang, a pickpocket and all the same homeless. He was a few years younger than Ike, course, matted white bleached hair cover his head. He wore a black t-shirt with line art of a tiger printed on it and Nick's pant was maroon sweatpants with the word Minnesota on the side of one leg-which was Ike's from the start but was used and never returned, but now Ike didn't care as much anymore.

Always asking people for help-mostly from Ike-Nick would borrow money that he never would pay back and stay in their house until he was kicked out…which would be in a few hours for Ike.

"But bro. I need the shelter and the money. As far as you know I can't get a job because of my reputation."

Ike was ready to punch his younger brother below the belt. "And whose fault was that?"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down bro. I'll just borrow some money instead of staying at your place. Ok?" Ike, still wanting to beat up his failure brother stayed calm. "And how much money did you want to "borrow""?

Nick thought for a moment. "...Fifty dollars…or maybe sixty…" Knowing Nick, he couldn't make up his mind very well and that's why he joined a gang a long time ago since he would be told what to do and not have to think for himself. Ike punched himself mentally and told his brother. "No, I'm only giving you a twenty." He handed his younger brother a twenty dollar bill.

"Ugh…but that'll only last me a two days." Nick complained, not even taking the money.

"Shut up! I've had enough of your bull crap! Just take the god damned money and get outta my face!"

Nick took the money and ran like hell from Ike's house across the street hilariously falling on his face once before scrabbling to his feet and sprinted, heading to the city.

Ike slammed the door and walked slowly into his living room past a small hallway. He sighed and plopped into a red sofa, staring up at the ceiling. "What did I do to disserve this?" He laid there for a few minutes, ready to close his eyes and take a short nap the phone rang, as if on cue to wake Ike up before he fell asleep. Ike groaned and slowly got up from the sofa and walked into another room with a work desk, a few shelves with pictures and a few books. The phone was on the corner of the desk.

He picked up the phone from the receiver and said, "Hello, who is this?"

"Hello. Would you like to donate some money to our fundraiser for Watoto in Africa, Uganda?" A female voice said over the line.

"Um…no thanks." 'Damn telemarketers!' Ike thought bitterly.

"Oh, are you sure? You would be doing the sick and poor children out there a big favor, even if you just gave us one or even one quarter."

"I said no." Ike was already irritated with these random people calling him and asking for donations, sells marketing and other things that don't interest him at all.

"Alright then, but if you ever change your mind-"

"Trust me, I won't." Ike grumbled, hanging up on the woman before she could say anything more. "I swear I'll blow up if they keep this up!" Ike growled, pulling out his office chair and sat in it. He rested his elbow on the desk and put his hand over his forehead. Ike sighed, mentally wishing he were dead.

He stayed like this for a while, thinking of what do now that half of his week was wasted on his brother and working at the warehouse for extra money on his pay check.

Ike works as a packer in the warehouse he works for, always scanning and moving around merchandise for stores that sell technology products. And since his job isn't too stressful, he can escape the feeling of pulling his hair out.

Ike finally looked up from his desk and turned his gaze outside a window to his right, examining the perfect weather Mother Nature has finally brought upon them after the scorching heat of summer.

"I might as well go outside since I have nothing else to do anyway." Ike shrugged, slowly getting up from his chair and walked through a small hallway that was part of his office room and turned a corner, heading upstairs. Minutes went by and he came back down wearing black Adidas shorts and a white t-shirt.

Heading out Ike grabbed his keys from a hook by the door and slipped on a pair of good athletic shoes before walking out the door, with a _click_ he locked it with his house key that was on a key chain necklace. He put the necklace over his head and began jogging off his driveway onto the sidewalk.

Ike kept jogging, feeling a cool, comforting breeze ruffle his spiky blue hair. _Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. _Ike though positive, his stress lifting away with every step he took through the neighborhood.

…

It didn't take long until the bluenette reached his destination; Lake Phalen.

He stopped to take a quick before running around the whole lake, hopefully with only having to stop once or twice. Catching his breath he looked at his wrist, he was wearing an electrical wrist watch. It was 7:38 PM; so far Ike estimated his finish time around the lake to be 9 o'clock or less.

Not waiting another second Ike dashed on the trail, setting his personal goal to finish in an hour or less.

…

Only half way around the lake using up only 30 minutes and he needed to catch his breath. He sat down on a nearby bench, watching people pass by, some talking to one another while walking and enjoying their nice walk, or some in small groups with fishing polls going to fish at the docks. It was almost nice to live in such a good community around.

The next few people were bikers, a young man and a girl no older than ten following close behind. The male was wearing a green tee and black pants and the girl wore a sea-green sweater over a plain orange shirt and black sweatpants. Her sweater fluttered behind her like a cape. "Marth, can we take a break? I'm tired." She called. The boy looked back and said, "Sure."

Ike's mind suddenly went racing. _That name! That voice! Could it be…the person I helped a while ago?_

Marth and the girl stopped by the bench and leaned their bikes against a nearby tree and sat down on the same bench as Ike, Marth sitting closest to Ike while the girl sat on the far side, reaching over the arm rest and picking up and examining her surrounding and the beautiful orange glazed lake.

Ike didn't notice he was staring all too long at the blue haired male and he had noticed and asked. "Excuse me. Do I know you?" Marth's awkward question snapped Ike back to reality. "Oh-…um…no." _Or I don't think so…_ Ike added in his mind.

"You seem so familiar though…" Marth said, pondering about something for a while. "Ike is your name….isn't it?" He guessed.

"Yeah. And aren't you the one I bumped into yesterday?" Ike mentally slapped himself after he said that. _That sounded so stupid!_

"…Hu-huh. Sorry about that." Marth apologized.

"No, don't be. I was just lost in thought and didn't see you."

Only for a second their eyes met, but that moment was interrupted by an exaggerated sigh from the girl sitting beside Marth. "Marth, may I bike ahead and wait for you at the hill?" She asked, pointing to a far hill in the trees.

Marth nodded and said, "Okay, but no further than that." The girl got up from the bench and took her bike and started pedaling to the hill she said she would wait for Marth at.

"Is that your daughter?" Ike asked.

Marth looked back at Ike and said, "No. I just take her here to Lake Phalen every Saturday for a bike ride. Her parents are busy all the time and she has nothing to do after school but stay in the house alone because she's an only child." Marth explained. "So I'm pretty much like her only parent right now."

Ike knew Marth had a lot of sympathy for the girl; having no fun times with her family and always alone and no one to talk to and share their thoughts with.

"The way she describes it is; 'my life is like a one-player game, with only one controller while the others stay unplugged and useless.'" Marth said sadly.

Ike thought for a moment. "…Well, at least she has you." He gave Marth a hopeful smile. Marth smiled back. "Thanks."

He didn't realize it, but Ike rested for too long now that it was already 8:20. _Damnit! _ Ike cursed in his head. He rushed off the bench and jogged on the trail again, this time faster and harder than before. "Sorry, I have to go!" Ike yelled over his shoulder before running out of sight in the distance. Marth was confused for a moment, but then smiled again and said to himself, "I might as well get going myself."Marth stood up and got onto his bike and pedaled down the trail to the hill where the girl was patiently waiting for him, scribbling random lines in the dirt with a stick.

'_At least she has you.' _Ike's words echoed in his head. Marth's smile grew when he replayed those words, encouraging him to make this girl feel like she's always had a family.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Ike surprisingly made it all around the lake in one hour and twenty-three minutes time, and it was 9:43 PM.

The first thing Ike did when he got inside his house he fell onto his sofa and groaned aloud. "I'm finally home…"

The back of his shirt was soaking wet with sweat, and the collar of his shirt was also soaked. His legs felt numb and useless as he laid there, his eyes drooping as he felt he was slowly falling asleep.

Just as he closed his eyes there was a loud pounding on his front door, alarming Ike as he jumped, accidentally falling off the sofa to the unwelcoming wooden floor. "The fuck!" Ike cursed. He sat up, rubbing the back of his head painfully.

"Ike! IKE!" A girl screamed from the other side of the door, pounding her fists frantically. Wasting no time Ike rushed to the door and unlocked it, revealing the young girl that was with Marth today.

"What are you doing here, and what happened to Marth!" Ike shouted. _Wait-why did I just ask about Marth? I just officially met him today._

The girl looked up at Ike with teary eyes. "I went ahead, and- and it got s-so dark and I couldn't see where I was going and I-I got lost and saw you come here and I followed you here…and-and-and…" The girl began to mumble so much it was impossible to understand a word she had said.

Ike was becoming irritated with the girl, his brow twitching. "Slow down!" He yelled. The girl stopped completely and stared up at Ike with wide, scared eyes. Ike sighed, realizing that this girl was terrified and extremely exhausted. "Come in, I'll see if I can get a hold of your parents. Okay?" The girl sniffed and nodded, walking inside Ike's house.

Ike learned that the girl's name was Angel "Skye" Wolf, daughter of Courtney Wolf and Shawn Wolf, two of the most famous people in Minnesota.

Courtney Wolf was a famous actress while Shawn Wolf had one of the best vehicle corporations in the whole United States. Being rich and all was great, but that left Angel alone because of how busy they always were. The only times they were mostly home was by eight or nine at night, which would be too late for them to do anything fun with Angel. And being an only child wasn't any better.

After questioning Angel enough to know where Ike can find her parents there was a knock at the door. "Hello, is anyone there?" A rather familiar voice asked.

"Marth!" Angel squealed as she ran for the door and swung it right open revealing the teal-haired Marth standing in front of the door. Ike was surprised at how Marth had found Angel so quickly…-not that he was complaining or anything.

"How'd you know where Angel was so quickly?" Ike asked.

Marth shrugged. "I asked some people in the neighborhood and they saw a young girl crying while riding her bike, so I assumed it was Angel."

Angel yawned, looking too tired to even stand. Marth carried her "bridal-style" and asked if he could use Ike's sofa, and he said, "Yeah, go ahead."

Marth laid Angel down on the sofa, letting her head rest on his lap while he put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

When Ike looked at both of them, it was hard to believe that Marth wasn't Angel's father at all.

"I'm just wondering," Ike began. "Are you in a relationship?" Marth was a little taken back by the question, but answered anyway. "Well, not at the moment."

There was an awkward until Ike cleared his throat. "Do you need a ride to get back home? Because I can drop you and Angel off." Ike offered. Marth looked up at Ike, noticing the exhaustion in his voice. "Thank you. But you look so tired, Angel and I can wait 'till morning if you like." Marth said.

_Marth is that concerned for me?_ Ike thought, not sure how to reply to Marth except saying, "Okay, you can sleep in my room if you like."

"But where'll you sleep?" Marth asked.

"I'll sleep on the sofa or something. I'll be fine."

Marth was about to protest but stopped himself and said, "Alright then. Good night, Ike." Marth scooped up-the already sleeping-Angel up in his arms and walked upstairs.

When Marth was gone Ike lay back down onto the red sofa and sighed, feeling the need to sleep. A few minutes passed, trying to fall asleep but first, he at least needed to take a shower and change his clothes. He reluctantly stood up and walked up the stairs, stopping in front of the door to his room. Ike opened the door slowly and peeked inside; the lights were off and Marth was asleep on one side of the bed while Angel was asleep on the other, sleeping peacefully.

Ike slowly and quietly stepped inside his room, going for the closet on the right side of the bed, the same side Marth was sleeping on. As if nothing could ruin the silence he bumped into a drawer chest, making a lot of noise. Ike winced; Angel stirred in her sleep, but seconds later became still. Ike let out a sigh of relief and advanced to the closet, picking out a pair of shorts and turned around to the door and closed it behind him, careful not to wake either Marth or Angel. He went down the small hallway from his room and opened another door to the bathroom. He dropped the shorts he got from his room and stripped off his shirt, showing his well toned muscles. Ike threw the sweaty shirt in a laundry basket behind the door before turning on the shower. Letting the warm water run for a little longer he slipped out of his shorts, with only his boxers on now.

Unexpectedly the bathroom door creaked open a little, catching Ike's attention quickly. He opened the door slightly, but no one was there. _My mind must be playing tricks on me…_ Ike shook his head.

He put his hand under the running water, checking if it was at the right temperature; and it was perfect.

He was about to strip of his boxers when he heard something outside the door. Ike tried to ignore it but his instincts made him turn around, and to his surprise he saw Marth, his cheeks flushed pink. Ike just stood there, not knowing what do or say in this awkward moment. Finally, something clicked in Marth's head. "S-sorry!" He said quickly and closed the door behind him quickly, his back against the wall. "I-I didn't know you were there and-and-" Marth stammered, trying to explain his accidental walk-in.

"Marth, it's alright. There's no need to apologize, it was an accident." Ike said, trying to calm him down a bit. Ike opened the door and faced Marth-who was still blushing madly-and asked, "Are you…okay?" Marth only nodded and tried to go back to Ike's room but Ike didn't let him; he pinned Marth to the wall. "Just tell me what's wrong."

Marth stood there, swallowing hard and said, "N-nothing. My I go now?" He asked.

"Not until you tell me exactly what's making you so nervous." Ike pressed.

"…I…Um…it's nothing, really!"

"That's not an answer."

"…I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Nope, you tell me now."

"But…-"

"Nope!"

This talk was getting nowhere and Ike was becoming annoyed. Ike sighed, "Please, just tell me." Marth stopped, looking into Ike's eyes; it was obvious he was serious about this and wanted an answer. Marth looked down nervously. "…If I tell you…you can't think of me differently than you do now, deal?" Ike knew this was something very secret to Marth and he stopped becoming too rash. "Alright, deal."

Marth paused, letting out a long, regretful-sounding sigh. "I'm…I'm gay."

Ike was not a bit stunned or shaken by what Marth had confessed to him. "Why are you so nervous about it? It's nothing to be ashamed about." Ike said, loosening his grip on Marth's shoulders. Marth was surprised he was hearing this instead of someone saying "that's just wrong" or "you're sick" from most people he revealed his personal secret or found out by accident. And he was grateful that Ike didn't think any different about him.

Ike let go of Marth and walked back toward the bathroom, looking back at the teal-haired male and gave him a small smile. "You're my friend, it's not like I'd toss you aside." In the dark hall Ike's dark blue eyes flashed from the moonlight that shone from the bathroom window, showing-for once-the friendly look in them.

Marth smiled back. "Thank you, Ike."

The young male watched Ike walk into the bathroom, closing the door behind him with the warm water still running in the bath tub.

Marth walked down the hall past the bathroom door to Ike's room where Angel still slept soundly under the warm covers, snoring lightly. Marth walked over to the child and brushed her blonde bangs, kissing her forehead lightly before going on the other side of the bed and got under the covers, feeling sleepiness come over him like a warm blanket and he fell into a deep, comfortable sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wait! Before you read, this chapter contains yaoi. If you don't like, don't read.**

_**Chapter 3**_

The next early morning Angel was still asleep on her side of Ike's bed while Marth's side was ruffled and the covers flipped to one side; empty.

Marth crept downstairs, each step making the stairs creak under his feet. Finally reaching the polished wooden-living room floor, he spotted Ike sleeping soundly on the red sofa in the middle of the living room. The gentle rising and falling of his firm chest and peaceful look on his face with his spiky deep blue hair resting perfectly over his closed eyes made his heart pound in his chest. Marth's cheeks flushed pink.

The blushing male quickly shook his head. _I have to get out of the habit of getting distracted easily._ Marth sighed to himself silently and looked around the living room, and Ike's office room, finding exactly what he was looking for.

Marth quietly walked over to the phone on the edge of Ike's desk, picking it up from the receiver and dialed some numbers before putting the phone to his ear. _I can bet both Courtney and Shawn will be pissed at me for not brining their daughter back home._ He thought as he waited for someone on the other line to pick up._ Ha! Why am I even betting? I __**know**__ they're pissed._

"This is Shawn Wolf speaking. Who's this?"

Marth mentally gulped and replied shakily. "It's me, Marth Lowell." There was a long pause until a loud yell broke the silence. "MARTH LOWELL, YOU BASTARTD WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!? SHE BETTER BE WITH YOU, OR YOU'RE DEAD!" Marth quickly pulled the phone away from his ear, his face scrunched up with not only the pain that ringed in his ear, but the fact that if he wasn't careful Shawn's threat could become reality. "D-don't worry Mr. Wolf, She's with me right now!"

"…Where are you at the moment?" Shawn asked in a concerned tone, his voice calming down bit by bit. Marth was thankful that he wasn't yelling anymore as he put the phone back on his ear. "I'm at one of my friends' house. He let Angel and I stay for the night until I could bring her back to you."

"Then what's your location?"

"I'm at Jessamine Lane by Hazelwood Street in the Roosevelt Town Homes." Marth explained. But one question hovered in his mind that he might know the answer to already. "Why?"

There was a long sigh on the other end. "Because I'm coming to pick Angel up; isn't it obvious?"

Marth, being the kind of person to help out and do things for others, quickly protested on Shawn's decision. "No, it's alright. I can bring her to you as soon as possible."

Another pause came from Shawn as he said. "Marth, I got it."

"I know sir, but…I was hoping I could help now so you don't-" Marth was rudely interrupted by a loud yell. "Damnit, Marth! What I'm trying to say is I can't trust you to protect my daughter and keep her safe after what had happened! So stop trying to help, you're only going to bring more trouble to my family." And with that the phone clicked off, leaving Marth standing there, stunned, angry, but most of all deeply upset.

He slowly put the phone on the receiver.

A low groan from Ike in the living room snapped Marth out of his thoughts. _'Should I tell Ike that Shawn will pick her up?' _Marth walked back to the living room, reaching his hand out to nudge Ike's arm, but stopped and quickly pulled back. '_…Maybe not. None of this concerns him. And if it gets too out of hand, I don't want him to be a part of it'. _ Marth thought as he headed for the stairs as quietly as he could, raising his foot to the first step, a long creek following as he put his foot down.

The young male winced and looked back at Ike, expecting him to wake up. But to his luck he only stirred in his sleep. Marth let out a sigh of relief and proceeded with his way upstairs.

Marth quietly made it back to Ike's room and slipped back into Ike's bed without waking up Angel. He rested his tired head onto the pillow, inhaling the familiar smell of…well…Ike. Marth put his arm under the pillow while his free hand pulled the covers up to his shoulders. He closed his eyes and stayed like this for a while, looking like he was asleep peacefully.

Minutes passed and the door opened, the light from the hallway cut through the darkness of the room. Marth would've sat up and see who was at the door, but he stopped himself and stayed where he was.

The sound of footsteps gradually came closer to Marth's side of the bed and then everything was quiet once again. Marth literally forced his eyes shut now because of the temptation to see who was there was becoming too tempting. Suddenly, a warm hand caressed his cheek. Marth froze, his breath hitched as the hand ran its fingers through his teal-blue hair.

"You have no idea how much I like you," To Marth's complete surprise it was Ike, still combing his fingers through Marth's silky hair. "How much you make me smile, how much I love talking to you," Marth tried his best not to blush or give away that he was still awake, but he failed miserably as his face was tinged bright red. "Or how much I wish you were mine."

Marth couldn't hold back his temptation; he cracked his eyes open to see Ike' right above him, leaning his face closer to the blushing Marth. Just as the young male opened his mouth to say something, he was cut off when Ike kissed him on the lips passionately.

Marth was taken back by Ike's actions, but then in a way not really as he kissed his admirer back. Breathtaking moments later Ike pulled away; dark blue eyes looking into sky blue orbs.

Marth opened his mouth slowly and said, "I-Ike…what are you…doing -?" Marth was silenced by Ike's finger pressed to his lips. "They say that if you love someone you should set them free, I however would rather be glued to you than live in this misery without you. I like you…I like you a lot, Marth."

Marth's blush returned and now his face was bright red. He looked down nervously, wondering if this was just a dream. '_If it's a dream, dear god; don't wake me up.'_

Ike caught Marth by surprise and pinned his wrists down, Marth crashing down onto the bed, more softly than he thought. Marth quickly looked over to his side to see if Angel was still asleep, and too his luck she was.

Ike let go of Marth's right hand and slowly pulled up his shirt, revealing his navel going up to his chest. Marth, cheeks still flushed, tried to get Ike off of him but in comparison, Ike was _waaay_ stronger than the struggling male beneath him.

The older male-who is still topless-gingerly kissed along Marth's neck and licked his tongue under Marth's jaw. Through parted lips Marth let out a low moan as Ike started to play with his nipple, rubbing over it and in a circular motion with his thumb. Ike inwardly smirked, trailing his kisses on his collar bone, skipping over his shirt, and down to his chest. He stopped at Marth's nipple that wasn't occupied by Ike's thumb; he teasingly bit the tip of his sensitive flesh, swirling his tongue around it soon after in a slow, tantalizing manner.

Marth gasped, he was trying to hold back moans but was failing miserably as he let out an embarrassing moan, gripping the white sheets under him as Ike kept teasing him. "Ike…nnh…haa…please!" Marth panted, his eyes shut tightly. Ike removed his mouth from the lithe male's hard nipple and smirked. "Please what?" He taunted, snaking his other hand that was holding Marth down below his waist, slipping his hand into his pants and what felt like boxers as he wrapped his hand around Marth's erection and began to stroke it slowly.

Marth's eyes widened as he bit his bit his lip hard enough to draw blood before a strangled cry of pleasure could escaped from his lips. His thoughts were all scrambled, the only thing he could keep his mind focused on was the way Ike stroked his pulsing-and now hard-erection, and the pleasure that shot through his body. Ike picked up the pace of his thumb, his own erection becoming hard with every sound that escaped Marth's soft lips.

The young male squirmed under Ike as he tried his best to ignore the intoxicating pleasure that shot through him from head to toe. Ike curved his lips into a sly smirk as he leaned forward to Marth's ear, his breath tickling Marth's sensitive skin on his neck. "There's no need to deny it;" Ike whispered, taking his free hand and softly stroked Marth's hair, making the teal-haired male shudder. "You like this and you and I both know it." Ike nibbled Marth's earlobe, in response Marth moaned. The lithe male instinctively bucked his hips into Ike's hand, his body screaming with the desire to be touched and pleasured, but his conscience wanted the complete opposite. "Aah! I-Ike…stop!" Marth pleaded as silently as he could. A thin sheet of sweat was starting to form on his silky skin.

Ike looked down at the young male under him, so innocent, so beautiful, and so addictive like a sweet drug; one dose and you'll be hooked. The bluenette eyes were now clouded with lust, but his bangs covered it from Marth. "Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?" Ike whispered in his ear, almost seductively.

As if Marth's face couldn't become a darker shade of red the lithe male's blush spread from ear to ear.

Ike went back to savagely biting and sucking Marth's neck, earning a small gasp as he left a mark on the crook of Marth's smooth skin. As if in a silent apology Ike licked the tender mark on the wincing males' neck.

Marth felt himself nearing his climax as he felt the pressure between his thighs was becoming almost too much to bear. The lithe male curled his fingers through Ike's locks, sending a tingling sensation through the older males' spine. Ike stopped fondling with Marth's erection and stole a kiss from him. Marth moaned as his and Ike's tongue twisted around each other, both fighting for dominance. But in the end, Marth lost to him as he let the older male's tongue explore every nook and cranny of the teal-haired male's hot and moist cavern. Ike pulled away from Marth and looked at each other for a moment as he slowly reached out his hand and stoked the side of Marth's flushed face, who leaned into the touch.

Ike suddenly stopped everything he was doing, Marth giving Ike a disappointed whimper. The lithe male then remembered that he and Ike weren't alone. _Angel!_ He looked to the other side of the bed to see Angel sound asleep as if nothing 'unusual' was happening at all.

Ike slowly got off of Marth stood there, as if waiting or listening for something. Marth sat up and looked at him curiously. "What, what is it?"

As if to answer his question a loud pounding came from downstairs at the front door.

"The hell!" Ike grumbled. "What idiot really comes to someone's house and harasses them in 4 o'clock in the fricking morning!" Quickly, Ike clamped his mouth shut when he remembered that Angel, who was still deep asleep, was still in the same room with them.

Ike walked rather quickly out of his room, obviously going to go open the door. Marth was about to follow when he realized his boxers and pants were down past his knees. He blushed the fourth time that night as he quickly pulled them up and rushed downstairs to see who was at Ike's door at this hour.

Ike stopped in front of his locked house door. "Who are you and what do you want?" Ike asked rather rudely just loud enough for the person on the other end to hear his words clearly.

"Is there a man in your home by the name of Marth Lowell?" The person was a male. He had a strong, confident-not to mention attractive- deep voice.

"Why do you need to know?" Ike quizzed on the other side of the door.

"That's none of your concern. Is the one known as Marth Lowell in your household or not?"

As if on cue Marth was rushing downstairs, tripping half-way before he made it to the living room floor. "Ike, who is it?" Marth asked quickly, his voice a bit too loud. There was a long moment of silence from the other side of the door. Ike stood there for a moment, putting his ear to the door wondering if the guy was still there.

"MARTH YOU SON OF A BITCH! COME OUT HERE SO I CAN BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU FOR NOT BRINGING MY DAUGHTER BACK!" Marth and Ike winced when his voiced boomed through the door into the house like a loudspeaker. "Shawn, I can explain-" Marth began, but was quickly cut off.

"LIKE I GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOUR EXPLENATIONS, JUST GIVE ME MY DAUGHTER BACK NOW!"

Ike was getting terribly annoyed with this so called "Shawn's" yelling this early in the morning when he has neighbors living so close by, and how short tempered they can be when it comes down to noise-disruption in the early mornings, and that's when hell breaks loose from its shackles.

"Whoever you are, Shut up!" Ike growled.

"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME TO SHUT UP!?" Shawn yelled back ferociously.

"Then who are you to come to my front door and act like a fucking idiot!?"

Marth couldn't help but notice from a nearby window he saw some neighbors running towards the house with their cell phones and some people watching the commotion from their open windows.

'_Great…'_ Marth face palmed, shaking his head slowly at the same time. _'Now they've created a scene.'_

Marth could've sworn he heard something from upstairs but decided to ignore it as he thought of a suitable way to calm Ike and Shawn down before any police decide to show up. There was a tiny creak from the stairs in the back of the room, grabbing Marth's attention as he turned around and saw a sleepy Angel holding onto the railing of the staircase, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes. "Huh….Marth?" She said groggily, her jaw gapping into a wide yawn. "Who's yelling outside?" She asked quietly, fear showing in her forest-green eyes.

Angel looked at Ike who was still locked in the fight with Shawn and quickly recognized the voice of her father and her fear subsided into dullness. "Oh…why is he here?" She asked.

Marth wasn't too surprised to see Angel act so bored around Shawn. "It's nothing, go back upstairs and sleep." Marth said, hoping Angel would listen. But that girl just stood there like her feet were rooted to the stairs. "I wanna know why my dad is here." She raised her voice a bit louder than before.

"LET ME IN, DAMNIT! I JUST WANT MY DAUGHTER BACK, AND NOW!" Shawn yelled. His voice sounding like it was ready crack. "Then calm the fuck down!*Gasp-Cough* I'm not gonna let some crazy ass father into my house! *Cough*"It was obvious Ike was losing his voice too.

"You're dad is here to pick you up and take you home." Marth explained to Angel as calmly as he could, trying to block away the fight that was going on right behind him.

"But I don't wanna go home with my jerk-ass dad! I know I'm just going to be scolded…or just plain fucking grounded." Angel crossed her arms and whipped her head to the side and looked away from Marth, her eyes shut tight.

'_Since when did Angel curse!?'_ Marth looked at her a bit stunned.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR, YOU FAGGOT!" Shawn yelled angrily.

"Like hell I would, you piece of crap!" Ike shouted back.

A nervous sweat drop formed on the back of Marth's head. _'Okay… it's gotten too obvious. _

"Besides," Angel began slowly, still looking away from Marth. "I hate it back at home. I want to live with you."

This wasn't the first time Angel had said this to him, resulting to trying to run away to his house or refuse to go home. Marth sighed, "Angel, please listen to me; if you don't go home I'm going to be in the worst trouble possible. Do you want me to get in trouble from your father?"

Angel stayed frozen in her disapproving-expression. The teal-haired male waited a few seconds, Ike and Shawn's fight between each other in the background. Finally Angel huffed frustratively, opening one eye at Marth. "…Okay…but you owe me ice cream from Dairy Queen next time…"

"And no "buts" about it!" Angel added, reading Marth like an open book before he could say anything.

"But-" Marth stopped himself. "…Alright." Angel pointed her pinky upwards, and Marth did the same but entwined his around hers. _'I guess there's no turning back now with the ice cream …'_ Marth thought, planning to save a couple dollars in his pocket for that one unexpected day. As they let go of each other's pinky they now faced the other problem in front of them; how to calm Ike Greil and Shawn Wolf down before this situation got any worse, especially with a rich man with the power to sue you for the stupidest things…like for example when Angel fell and scraped her knee and her right pinky when she fell off her bike one day when she was with Marth at the lake.

Marth winced at the memory of almost getting sued 100 dollars in cash for the minor injuries that to her father made him pale as a white sheet when he saw her scraped knee and bleeding pinky-knuckle.

Marth had to admit that one day the injuries was pretty bad, but not that much to fret about. And he kept telling Shawn that but his words fell on deaf, arrogant ears. He shook his head, remembering how hard it was to convince him not to sue him, after maybe a few days or so. The knee healed, but the pinky had a scar on the knuckle, and Shawn still hates Marth for (or so he says) ruining his perfect life.

'_Hopefully it won't turn into something like that again…' _Marth looked at Ike, he was looking enraged and not only that but tired and his voice sounding hoarse from all the shouting. And on the other end Marth could picture Shawn's face red, his blood boiling with unimagined anger and hands clenched in a fist, ready to punch the door if he went up his ladder of 'anger levels' from 'the boiling point' to 'MOTHER FUCKER DON'T MAKE ME CALL THE POLICE ON YOU!'.

And you really don't want to see him on _that_ anger level...ever.


	4. Change of plans(Author's Notes)

Hey everyone!

So, after a while of thinking...I kind of wanted to re-do the whole story and make it so that Ike and Marth are in High school instead of what I have now. Sorry everyone if you were looking forward to the story so far, it's just kind of lost my interest.

The story will have a different title (I'll put it on my profile once I think of one)

There still will still be yaoi

The characters will be the same but just a bit different (and there will be a couple of OC's of mine in the new story)

And lastly, the settings will be very different and more realistic (like the streets, roads, buildings and stuff like that)

Hope this doesn't make anyone unhappy about my decision, I just think the change will make my story better than it is now.

-**IceFire1212**


	5. The remake is here! (Author's Notes)

Well, to everyone who's been reading My venom, Your clarity, the remake is up and is called The Course of True Love Never Did Run Smooth!

**-IceFire1212**


End file.
